Elizabeth holmes
by doomgirl2001
Summary: post-movie holmes and watson still do cases together but they include someone else, their daughter. and blackwood has a brother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark rainy night in London, the city looked vacant. The citizens were home sleeping avoiding the heavy rain and loud thunder. This night there was also a evil element in the air. A man was running towards a horse drawn carriage that was going unusually fast even for a pleasant night. The carriage stopped and three men came out holding a girl that had blonde hair and a white dress. A man stepped to the carriage door held out his hand and from inside a hand reached out and held his. The hand belonged to a girl with brunette hair, that was tied up in a flower bun, and who stood 5'3''. The blonde girl that was being held was trying to resist. The brunette walked up to her and grasped her chin.

"Now, now, no fussing. I don't need another dead corpse on my hands." The girl says, she has no English accent, which means she was one of the new generations that had a plain voice. The girl that was being held glared. The other girl snapped her fingers and the men took the hostage inside an abandoned tower. "Hurry, the annoying pests are coming."

The man that was running after them was no other than Sherlock Holmes, the greatest investigator in England. He finally reached the tower and another carriage came to a stop. Exiting were police officers and Dr. Watson.

"Took you long enough." Holmes says

"Sorry we had a detour along the way." Watson says. They enter the tower. They see the hostage tied up to a chair and gagged. Watson walks up to her as Holmes stood there examining his surrondings.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you." The girl entered from the dark. She held a gun pointing to the hostages head. "I need her alive and here."

"Well, Miss…. I didn't catch your name." Holmes says

"To you, Miss Murder."

"Miss Murder, you don't have an accent so that means you are not from around here. And that you have the hostage tied up to a chair means that you are going to torture her or your prepaing to make a trade."

"A trade. She is my ticket for getting out of here."

"We can't let you do that." Watson says as he runs up to her until Holmes stops him.

"What is the trade that you're wanting to make?"

"That is personal business." As she says this a man enters the room with an old man being held. "Uncle!" she says in concern. The guy was a buff man; he was 5'6'' with short blonde hair. He looked at the girl then at Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, please to meet you." He bows. "Let me introduce myself, I am Dark Wood."

"Yes, I can tell a resemblance to you and Black Wood."

"You have met my brother, how is he?"

"Dead."

"I don't think so." He looks at the girl. "Now the trade should be starting now."

"You think I'm going to let you take this young girl."

"Mr. Holmes, she is the reason I am here."

"Fine let's do it." The girl says. The girl snaps her fingers and the men fight off Holmes and Watson. The girl and Dark Wood trade off.

"You think I let you go that easily." Dark Wood says. As she reaches over for her uncle, he is shot in the back.

"Uncle!" he falls to ground being held by Miss Murder. Dark Wood snaps his fingers. The men were all injured; Holmes was going after Dark Wood but disappeared. He sees Miss Murder crying as holds her dead uncle. He walks over.

She hears footsteps coming towards her. She gets up and tries to hit him. He dodges and gets a hold of her hand.

"You think you know it all, Mr. Holmes. You don't. Black Wood might have been easy to kill, but Dark Wood kills for joy. You will lose." She makes him let go of her hand. She walks away. "Don't get in my way." She leaves as the police enter. The police look around.

"What the hell happened?" one of the police men says. Holmes and Watson just look at each other, and then walk away.

"All yours gentlemen." Holmes bows and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Murder walked to an old house. She enters and lunges down on a chair. She smells smoke.

"What do you want?" she asks. She didn't look over her shoulder. She just looked at the cob webs hanging down.

"It's strange that you met Holmes and Watson and yet your here and not in jail." The voice was creepy, medium tone.

"Guess I'm lucky." She says sarcasticly.

"I guess you can do me another favor."

"And that would be?"

"Kill Sherlock Holmes." She is hesitant for a minute.

"You want me to kill the smartest man in England. Wouldn't he outwit me and you?"

"Get to know him, make him feel like he can trust you, and kill him then. Or else"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Sherlock Holmes' was home and it felt bigger since Watson moved out. Holmes was smoking his pipe thinking. He was interupted by someone entering the room. It was Watson.

"Watson, who was Miss Murder?" he gets up from his chair. "She was not evil, scared, she only made that trade to get her uncle back."

"Holmes, are you really going to dwell on this?"

"We lost the case Watson. By Dark Wood, Black Wood's brother." He looks out the window.

"Holmes, people will lose a case it's a part of life."

"Well not mine! I will not let this case be one of the cases I lose."

"I can't stay, Mary and I have plans, I need to go." Holmes felt hurt but hid it.

"Right! Move along and let me do my work." He shuts the door on Watson. He goes to the newspaper and tries to do research.

Holmes enters into the house of the hostage. He looks around for evidence.

"You won't find anything here." Miss Murder says.

"I thought I smelled strawberry perfume. So are you going to kill me or are we going to discuss this like normal adults."

"Yes well I am not here for your death. I am here to help you."

"You let an innocent girl be tied up in the hands of a criminal."

"He had my uncle!"

"You could ask the -"

"The police? I did and they just laughed. I had no other choice. He was the last of my family."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were busy at the time, trying to kill Black Wood." They were hesitant to talk. "I have papers for you." she tosses them over to Holmes. "Go ahead and read them." When he reads, his began to widen. "Yes, you know now. She was his wiccan mate."

"So she was……"

"A wicca, she sold her soul to the devil and her body to his son. They were supposed to be together, she was never innocent."

"Why are you helping me, do I have something of yours or are you trying to get close to me and then kill me?"

"I'm here for the good of mankind." She walks away. She stops and turns around. "Holmes, just because you find out things the scientific way it doesn't mean there is nothing supernatural that goes with it." She leaves the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watson, she gave me these." He hands him the papers. "The girl was a Wicca."

"So we didn't lose to the case" Watson says trying to find a place to put down the papers in Holmes' messy room. Someone enters the room, it was Miss Murder.

"Did you miss me?"

"What is your real name?" Watson asks

"Elizabeth"

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said I'm here to help."

"The papers that you gave me says that the next ceremony is tomorrow night." Holmes says.

"We better get started then." Elizabeth says as she leaves.

"Should we trust her?" Watson asks.

"No but she has information that will help us along the way."

"Look into it but I have to go see Mary."

"Goodbye then."

Elizabeth and Sherlock were in carriage, sitting on opposite sides.

"So let me guess, you are here to get back at your boyfriend?" she stays silent for a minute.

"No, to get back at Darkwood. He killed my family and I want revenge."

"You think revenge is the problem solver?"

"No, but that is what I want."

"You're a smart girl"

"You knew this already, didn't you?"

"Yes but I wanted to hear it from you." They both smile. He looks out. "We're here." They enter an abandoned warehouse. There was writing on the wall and a circle in the middle of the room.

"They were casting something in here." They look around. Holmes walks into a different room and Elizabeth stays in the room. She walks up to the circle. "Holmes!" Holmes runs in worried. "I know where the ceremony is being held."

"Where?"

"Remember when Blackwood was trying to open up a dimension?"

"No I remember he killed people because he was insane."

"Holmes!" she glared. "He killed the ox, eagle, man, and all he needed to do was…."

"The lion, he's going to finish what his brother started. Come on lets go."

author: hey guys send me your reviews soi know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Holmes, Watson, and Elizabeth were in Holmes' room.

"You're telling me that Darkwood is trying to kill people for fun." Watson says in confusion.

"No, not for fun. Blackwood and Darkwood both wanted something powerful. Blackwood did it by using a machine, but Darkwood is using the mythical stream. Once the four are completed, the dimension opens up. He will use it to summon something dark. The dimension will be found in the center of the four." Elizabeth says.

"That is impossible, there is no such thing as magic." Holmes says.

"I told you before, there are scientific ways but there also are supernatural occurrences that come in play."

"Fine if it does open up then what will happen?" Watson asks.

"No one knows, it could bring out hell, it could bring someone back to life. Everyone has a theory, it has never happen."

"What do you think will happen?" Holmes asks. She shakes her head and shrugs.

"My theory; a power opens up and enters body that is corrupted."

"Well then we have to make sure it doesn't happen. Watson, we have to go see our old friend from jail." Holmes and Watson start to leave but before Holmes exits he says "Don't touch anything." he leaves Elizabeth in his room.

Elizabeth enters into her house and lunges back down on her chair.

"Things are going quite smoothly." She says not turning her head but knowing that he was there.

"Good." He gets up and walks over to her. "But are you lying? I see that you are letting your emotions get the better of you. Your Uncle's dying isn't causing you not to do your job, right?"

"Don't worry, Holmes will die and so will avenging my uncle's death. But what will I get in return?"

"You get to go back to America." He leaves and she feels uneasy. "Holmes, if you're so smart please find away to get me out of this."


	5. Chapter 5

Holmes went to the jail and met Lord Coward. He locks at the room; he saw blood splats on the floor and walls.

"I love what you did to place its better than Blackwood's cell. You made the red come right out."

"Blackwood is just one of the leaders that we follow."

"What can you tell me about the dimension?"

"Blackwood has a follower? Darkwood, huh?" they were silent. "You have our book, you will know from the book." He walks away. Watson and he walk out.

"I think there's going to be one more death before the finale." Holmes says.

Holmes was reading the book. The book says that you need one sacrifice to complete the sphinx. The dimension will open up and to let one rise, one shall fall.

"He's going to kill her." Holmes says.

"Who?" Watson asks looking up from his newspaper.

"Darkwood is going to kill the girl to let Blackwood live."

"We have to warn parliament."

"Yes lets."


End file.
